


Love is bloody - Upgrade

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Fantasy, Ghouls, I swear it is not too much, Just a little bit blood, M/M, Maybe if i rewrite part 2 one day, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, No smut so far sorry, Rewrite, death mentioned, leobin - Freeform, taekbin, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hongbin is neither human neither a ghoul.He is nothing.A shadow that exist in this world, just trying to survive with the monster underneath his skin.Yet over the years he went a bit psycho even if he still is able to control it.But slowy his humanity crumbles an he knows clock is ticking for accepting something he hates more than death.Living his silent existence he only fears one thing: vampires.Because a vampire can give him everything, but also take what he loves the most.Freedom and control.





	Love is bloody - Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267163) by [Starlightowl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99). 



> Last year i wrote a a drabble for Taekbintober i wanted to rewrite looooong ago.  
> Simple because i neveer wrote it the way i wanted it from the beginning and i think my writings skills become a bit better either.
> 
> This is the rewritten version of Love is bloody.  
> I indeed plan to write more chapters to this but for now i have X other ideas and this is only a project if i have really fun or Kong decides to motivate me with a dbd stream again, running around and be a cute little psycho XD

**Oh look what a beautiful night,**

**in the abyss of darkness,**

**no moon shining bright.**

 

**Demons hollering around, running free,**

**the gates to hell all open,**

**but no mortal can see.**

 

**Shadows playing and lurking around,**

**bringing fear and nightmares,**

**silent hunters not making a sound.**

 

**The evil is out there coming for prey,**

**souls crying before vanishing,**

**their remaining bodies forced to stay.**

 

**Sinful secrets, unspoken in the air,**

**whispers in the wind,**

**a magic, a dangerous atmosphere.**

 

**A beautiful night, pure beings fear all,**

**the scream will tear the heavens,**

**when another angel might fall.**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


New moon.

 

Finally.

 

Finally, finally. New moon.

 

His favorite time of all nights. 

Slowly he breathes in, while he watches the night scene out of the window in his small but cosy apartment. How much it fascinates him every time again that the cold light of electricity just tries to shine even more intense and brighter when the moon decides to rest completely.

It hurts his eyes a bit. But that small little sting is something he learned to ignore for years now.   
It never went worse anyway.

 

Soon, soon, soon.

 

He is hungry. It’s that special kind of hungry he gets when he doesn’t eat a special kind of meat for too long. Lots of creatures and people have no idea what real hunger is —escept vampires, probably—  day after day it gnaws at the very core of his being. It’s deep! Not just a little stomach growl.

 

He had the window tilted earlier, so he could already breath in the beautiful scent of the night, becoming impatient, not wanting to wait longer until he can leave the apartment that becomes his cage at night.

 

Feeling trapped like an animal in the zoo that still feels the call of the wild.

 

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

In. 

Out.

In. 

Out.

 

Faint scents of humanity mixed in it. Making his blood boil already and his hunger increasing with every breath. Restless. He is restless tonight.    
Tonight he will hunt not just for the feeling, but also to eat. Satisfying his monster. He already hungered way too long. It starts driving him mad.

 

He loves nights like this at the same time he hates them.

It makes it easier for the monster and harder for him to control. 

 

No sign of the traitor that calls himself the full moon. No dangerous fake sunlight that can give his presence away. Weakening the darkness. Sure other creatures fear it the other way around. Getting weaker on nights like this. But he never cared much about others anyway. The darker the nights, the better for him, the easier to hunt.

Simply because the less light, the less he needs to be careful.

 

His aim are humans only, and luckily they don’t care much about the moon phase. They mostly don’t care about many things. Means humans are pretty dumb the most time in their life. He too was once one of them —he never was sad about the fact he isn’t human anymore. He is more sad about the fact HOW it was stolen from him. Really he is glad he doesn’t belong to this primitive race anymore. Only… the thing with being nonhuman… his humanity… he needs it more than he wished for but… it’s the only thing that keeps him from losing it all and evolving into an uncontrollable monster. He hates not being in control!— The truth can be in front of their eyes but they still do everything to deny it. Not wanting to accept because they simply don't understand. Won’t understand.

 

That makes the hunt even more lovely.

 

Toying around with them, make them realise what cruel truth they are facing and, in the very moment when they accept the new gained knowledge, letting them be aware of the fact how useless their realisation has become. 

None of his prey ever saw the light of a new day again.    
No warm sun’s rays touching their skin again.

No warmth will ever fill their bodies again.

Instead they will be welcomed in the stoic cold that only death can bring.

 

Going through his routine to get himself ready. Checking on himself, his mental state —he doesn’t fear his own monster he is afraid of losing control over it— his knives, daggers, scalpels whatever he wants to use tonight for ripping and cutting flesh from bones. He loves everything that is able to cut through flesh. Checking out his body about older scars and if everything is healed — he heals faster than a normal human but only if he doesn’t get attacked by another creature. For example a werewolf bite needs some time to heal— Controlling is clothes. Sometimes he takes a bath before he goes out. Sometimes he puts Makeup on, sometimes even perfume. 

 

Preparing himself for a marvelous night, a marvelous hunt.

 

Tonight however he doesn’t feel like it. Tonight it will be simple. Quick and simple, because he always get impatient when hungry. But he also knows he needs at least to hear his victim scream. 

 

He feels prepared.

 

In the end the most important thing for him to check, before leaving the apartment, is the news. Not the simple news that humans are looking at everyday, just to watch how fucked up the planet is, their society burning and so much war ongoing that he sometimes wonders how still so many humans believe in peace. He indeed, he needs the news for the living beings hidden in the dark. Like Moon phases explained and the nights weather. Which creatures were seen at which places, so vampires and werewolves can avoid each other as good as possible. Which festival takes place in which community ect.  

 

He can only run around safe and free if he knows —or can be pretty sure, a little bit risk is only more fun and it always gives him a slight thrill, yet he loves his own life to much to take greater risks—  that no vampires are in the city. If there are clear signs about them being around, than he has to stay inside the night! Hiding himself from the one and only creature that is able to hunt him down and put him into slavery, tearing his freedom into pieces.

 

From what the news say tonight, he is sure he can risk it. 

 

\------------------------

 

It's a few minutes after midnight when he finally found a victim. A young man, stumbling outside the club, he was lingering around now for about a hour, into the next dark back alley. Probably to vomit.

 

Hongbin grimaces at the thought. 

 

So primitive. 

 

First shooting yourself with alcohol into a coma-like state just to get the payback as soon as possible because your body starts rejecting the drug and can’t keep up with the poison you pour into it.

 

So primitive, really.

 

Sometimes he really wonders how he could ever be part of such a primitive race like humans. He hated people already when he still was a human himself. So pathetic —most of them at least. He knows one human he might even call a good friend. A young man, at the beginning of his twenties. An adorable little being, adorable enough to stay alive— yet he loves his actual life too much to give up on the little bit humanity that is left in him, not wanting himself getting completely consumed by his very own monster. It would have been horrible consequences to his freedom. 

 

Hating on humans but depending on humanity. Pretty ironic if you ask him but he is already monster enough. His sanity coming to a point were his last bit remained human part started to like the hunting long time ago, even if he hates some parts of it at the same time. Still does. 

 

It disgust him to eat human flesh but he needs it. He tried it so often with normal flesh but… it couldn’t get him the completely and satisfied feeling of being full. Yet human flesh is mostly so sodden with dirt like alcohol or medical drugs, sometimes also real drugs like cocaine, the thought about consuming all this dirt makes him feel sick.

 

In the end, he just needs it to survive like every other living being. So he swallows it down.

 

_ Murderer, you are nothing but a murderer. _

_ Enjoying the act yet you still fight me. _

_ Just let me free. _

 

The monster in him is dangerous tonight. 

Whispering sweet nothings in his head followed by dangerous threats.

He knows better than to give in.

 

Well, the young man tried to kill himself anyway with alcohol —even if he may not even knowing it— so there is no reason to hold back helping to end his pitiful life, isn't it?

 

Hongbin licks his lips, getting high already at the thoughts of seeing the blood running slowly over the pale body of his victim. Imaging the beautiful whimpers, screams, pleads, he soon will hear. Better than any kind of music can ever be. No other sounds ever touched his heart like this.

 

When the young man vanishes into the dark backside alley, a shadow follows him. 

A knife in his hand.

Silent like a cat, targeting it’s prey.

 

Death comes in many different formes. 

 

\------------------------

 

Everything's covered in layers of pure pitch black darkness. Not just the moon is hiding himself tonight also the light it seems. Not wanted to be seen at all. Probably to avoid becoming a witness for the next crime.

Those nights are special. It feels like the darkness wants to do him a favor and being his alibi for committing the greatest sins of all. 

 

Taking a life by force.

 

_ Murderer _ whispers the devil in his head.

 

In the beginning he tried desperately to kill that other self in him.

Hating it. Hating it so much he was about to kill himself just to shut it up.

It nauseated him, making him vomiting after every meal.

 

But after a few years he accepted the fact that he isn’t himself anymore. Not human anymore. He refused to die and to give in, in the end. He didn’t want to let those win, who did this to him. So he focused on the fact, that he has to accept what he is now.

 

Accepting the monster.

 

The other part that is in him since THAT day.  Wasn’t easy, but he made it and he made it far. 

 

The human part in him just want to survive.

The monster in him enjoys it and having fun.

 

He has no prefered hunting method. Sometimes he is luring his victims in. Using his body, his appearance. He knows he is attractive. Looking like a forbidden fruit. 

A sin. 

Humans are weak. So easy to manipulate. 

Sometimes he just waits until he can drag down a victim into the next dark small back allay. It depends on his mood.

 

It's a night made for demons and shadows. 

In nights like this shadows are more powerful than ever. Dark magic lingering in the air. To thick to breathe normally. The evil lurking around to lure you into it's world. Even pure souls are in danger to lose against the temptation those nights bring.

Only fools and idiots are out on nights like this. But that’s exactly what humans are. Dumb.   
  


He knows, he has no regrets tonight for hunting, killing, eating, surviving.

 

_ Murderer, you are a murder. _

 

Yes surviving is it. Not simply killing. 

Not just senseless murder.

 

_ Murderer, murderer, murderer. _

_ A monster _

 

He tells himself from time to time that it is normal, that he needs to be like this to survive. That he isn't insane. 

Yet he can’t help the feeling that overcomes him when he does his work.

The other part of him taking over more and more with every kill. 

 

Getting stronger.

Breaking free.

Taking over his mind and body.

 

He somehow feels pity for the poor souls that ended up becoming his prey every time. But mostly… mostly he feels fun. He feels aroused. He feels high. The taste of blood and flesh on his lips, his tongue. The smell of fresh blood and warm flesh. The feeling of the warm liquid running along his gullet. The sound of flesh getting cut and ripped open. 

 

The begs and pleads to stop. The promises they offer him just to let them alive. 

To have mercy on their pitiful life they only start to value now, that it's over.

 

Every hunt is the change for the monster to create a better artwork then the last one.

 

It is art. The monster truly is an artist.

The art of torture and bloody murder.

 

He doesn’t need a weapon to kill but he needs them as tools. To complete his artworks. For the details.

 

You eat with your eyes first after all.

 

Tonight the darkness feels like a thick coat around him. Maybe because it also is pretty misty? A thick grey layer hanging in the air like a curtain, and it probably is. Covering up all the crimes the evil brings. Not sure if it prefers to crawl along the floor or to float through the air. But it claims everything with it’s dankness. 

 

He was about to cry because there simple couldn't be better conditions.

 

To hunt.

To play.

To kill.

 

To eat.

 

The darkness always cared about him. 

She —who is secretly his true mother— doesn't abuse him, doesn't disappoint him, doesn't push him away, always loving him for what he is. Never complaining.

 

Mother Darkness was the one who welcomed him after he was cruelly ripped out of the world of daylight that refused to take him back.   
  


The ignorant human world that denied him from then on, denied his existence.   
  
That declared him a monster.

 

Hongbin never wanted to be a monster.

 

But they wanted him to be one.

  
  


So, he gave them the monster they want him to be. 

 

Even if it drives him insane slowly.

 

\------------------------

 

“Please stop. Please it hurts. Please-" a gurgling sound from the male slips out while he slowly pushes the knife deeper and deeper into the flesh. He has him fixed against the wall with one hand around his neck. Squeezing his fingers around the throat, cutting the breath short. The young man desperately tries to get out under his grip, squirming in pain and adrenaline but Hongbin constantly pushes the knife deeper into the white flesh. 

 

He can’t get enough of the beautiful sobs. 

 

“Please, please, please.” It’s a cried out prayer, only for his ears.  

He wants to hear more. Making the other cry. Hearing him beg for his little unworthy life. So desperate. So beautiful. 

 

“No please.” Weak hands grabbing at his arms. Short nails trying to leave wounds, which is so senseless, since he is wearing a long arm shirt anyway. But humans always act desperately when in danger. “I do what you want. What do you want from me, please. But don’t, please don’t kill me.” 

 

But Hongbin stays quiet, ignoring the sobbing begs from a human who just doesn’t want to accept his horrible fate. He pulls the knife out only to search for a new spot, to slowly drive his victim crazy and into death. Not speaking at all he sets the knife on a new spot at the young man's hips. Sadistically slowly cutting into the flesh.

 

Deeper and deeper.

 

Which leads to uncontrolled screams of pain. Out of reflex he put his other hand now over the victims mouth to muffle the scream. Pressing the head with so much force against the wall the human screams even more —sometimes he forgets he is way stronger than a normal human.

 

Oh what sweat music. 

 

He can't get enough. He can never get enough. Not of the smell of fresh cutted flesh and warm blood. He pulls out the knife just to lick at the blade, tasting the blood. It’s good, yet there he smells the slight disgusting taste of alcohol in it. 

 

Ah what a beautiful night. No full moon shining bright. 

 

The metallic smell of the blood, the sweet noises, the begging. 

 

He feels so alive.

 

Quietly he starts to hum a melody while cutting through flesh again.

 

\------------------------

 

He is hungry. Really hungry. Taekwoon hadn’t feed for the last whole month. Not that he couldn’t hold it longer but all the running from the goddamn stupid hunters in the last city exhausted him more than he thought. Seriously he and Hakyeon tried hard to cooperate and get into their stupid heads that they are harmless and that they should put their energy into hunting real bad ones and not waste it. But unfortunately the boss of that stupid little mob had a personal issue with every vampire and so the whole thing… ended not so nice for most of the hunters, including the mob boss. Yet humans seem to have a hard time to learn from mistakes.

 

Glowing predatory eyes lingering on the human with the knife. Staring at him, impatient. Long pearl white fangs shifted automatically after smelling the first hint of blood. He really is hungrier than he thought. Wishing that the murderer wouldn’t draw things more out than necessary. Yet it seems it is exactly that, what the killer seems to enjoy the most. 

 

“ _ Cross” _  is what he thinks while watching the human licking way to… animalic at the blood, dripping from the knife. It seems odd and out of place. Too animalic for a human… ok even for a crazy human. When he watches the human taking out a bite of the almost bleeded out victim, eating the flesh with way too much relish, he knows that something is really off. 

 

But the blood smell is driving him more and more mad until it became unbearable to hide in the shadows any longer. So he decides to take control from here on.  

 

He is hungry and the human had enough time to enjoy slaughtering his victim. Now he can prepare to beg for his own life. So he steps back a bit, preparing for luring the human deeper into the shadows before he attacks and then he speaks up. “Are you finally done yet human? I’m losing my patience.” The irritating soft but demanding voice cuts like a sharp knife through Hongbins clouded mind, shattering his trance into pieces, claiming his high feelings, his lust, calling him back to reality in under five seconds. Cutting him off from his world of pleasure like a guillotine someones head.

 

He first stiffens for a few seconds then he let go of his victim. More than pissed off he turns around grabbing his knife so hard his knuckles turning white. 

 

Totally claimed by pure anger he hisses towards the stranger figure lurking in the shadows a few steps away from him “Who do you think you are!” He doesn’t even think for the glimpse of a second that maybe… maybe only another creature has enough courage to speak to him in a situation like this.

 

Mostly a vampire.

 

He doesn’t think at all in this moment because his mind is deafen by his anger and rage from getting ripped of his pleasures, he seeked for the whole day, bluntly like this. 

 

Hongbin steps forward into the shadows, giving a damn about his first victim. There is no way the young man is gonna survive his attack anyway, the wounds are so deep he will bleed out in a few minutes.

But the stranger now is really in trouble. He can’t let anyone alive seeing him like this.

 

Still in rage Hongbin enters the shadows, realising way to late the yellow glowing eyes —more golden like amber or honey— of a predator he preached every night he won’t run into.

 

There is a metallic sound when the knife suddenly fall to the ground. A sound his victim would have loved to heard earlier, now it is to late. This life is gone

 

A heavy sound of a body getting smashed against a wall.

 

Then there is a short scream that quick turns into a whimper.

 

\------------------------

 

Honestly Taekwoon really is surprised by the mere strength this human has as he grabs him by his collar to shove him against the wall. The fact that his glamour power isn’t working like normally also catches him off guard first. The power is far too weak on this one. It only seems to make the male kind of dizzy so he stopped using it. Now he is sure there is something wrong with that man.

 

He leans in and sniffs along the killers neck, inhaling the scent with deep breaths, ignoring his squirms underneath his own body and the increasing heartbeat. Ignoring the twitching hand around his wrist, which is strong actually for a normal human but not strong enough to win a fight against his iron grip around the young man’s neck. It’s tricky. Now that he smells it directly he can sense something is off in the blood. It really smells human. 

 

Almost! 

 

His eyes slowly start to change their colour range, getting the orange glow of a wildfire.

  
Taekwoon knows exactly how human blood smells —Humans have a basic smell that just makes them well, human. Based on this, different kinds of other smells are added. Depending on the humans personality and character, the environment they grown up or living in for a longer time and of course the food they eat. The liquids humans drink have no effect on the smell, it only makes is stronger or fainter depending on the amount of liquid added to the blood— if someone knows that than an old vampire like him, or Hakyeon of course. 

 

In their immortal life they sucked more than enough humans dry but mostly they spare them —it’s not worth the trouble that comes after, the cleaning and destroying of evidences so no one knows it was a vampire doing. Dealing with hunters after they found out it was a vampire and so on and so on— it is way more easier to let the wound heal completely and to erase all their memories of what happened. 

 

The circumstances that come with a hunt made both vampires overthink their hunting areas long time ago. Starting with brothels or inns, soon pups and clubs followed. Humans made it so easy for them to hunt. They gave them the perfect alibis when they went out to get drunk or even high in the darkness of the night. 

 

Though the most easy going ones are those humans who felled into the luring spell of darkness and sin. Greedy for money and power, bloodthirsty, psychotic, sick, easy to handle. 

 

Criminals.

 

Humans that deny their own laws and break it. The scum in their own society, even if they don’t think like that about themselves. Just a small part of the big ulcer, humanity grows on the inside of their existence. 

 

Like cancer it rapidly grows. Waiting.

Slowly. Patiently.

 

To destroy humanity one day. 

 

People no one will miss, People others are happy when they vanish, People that so easily gave up themselves and their souls that it was almost to boring hunting them but also too easy and tempting not to.

 

Of course there are feeders. People that get paid to let a vampire bite them. More or less a shady business either. But really every vampire enjoys the hunt and —as old as both are— neither Taekwoon nor Hakyeon would deny they don’t love it. It is their nature. Vampire nature. To hunt down a prey, the control of power over another creature, sucking the blood out of it, feeling the life in their hands and it’s only on them to decide if they end it or spare it.

 

So when he had spot Hongbin spying around a club he knew who to feed on next, there was no discussion about letting the beautiful human go that just lived his own desires out on another human —the male murderer really is a nice catch for his eyes. Very nice body, a bit athletic and a really beautiful face. A little candy for his eyes— killing his victim slowly. Enjoying the screams and the blood to a point it make Taekwoon slightly wonder. 

 

Well now that he is this close and sniffing directly at the human, he has an idea what this is all about.   
There is vampire blood in those humans veins!   
It is not enough to make him a Ghoul yet but is is there…

Was this young man about to turn into a Ghoul and able to escape his Maker?

 

“What are you...?” He snarls the question at Hongbins ear and under other circumstances Hongbin would have found it funny. Honestly. If it would be another human asking him this. Pressed forcefully against the hard wall and gasping like a fish out of water while shivers running all over his body. The vampire noticed that something is off. Fuck!

 

Sniffing again. Just to proof it for himself that he is right and this is vampire blood.

“Aren’t you a Ghoul? Where is your Maker? Why isn’t he chasing you? Why are you running free?” Taekwoon backs off a bit only to catch Hongbin in his fierce glare. Making the younger whimper in agony, knowing that this will probably be the end of his sacred freedom. But he swore himself once he won’t ever do this again.

He’d rather die!

 

Hongbin sure is about to get crazy. The night started so beautiful. Why of all fucking nights must it be him who in the end runs into a vampire. Actually worse. A vampire that is powerful enough to smell the little bit amount of vampire blood in him. He wants to break free so bad, wants to be at home so bad, wants to be far far far away from that dangerous creature that is pressing him against the cold and hard wall. 

 

His back is in pain. He feels like he can’t breathe even if the vampire clearly is careful not to cut is breathe off. He doesn’t want to look into those eyes filled with a fire that can burn him to the grounds. Erasing his whole existence, make him nothing.

 

“I-I’m not… not a Ghoul” he desperately tries to defend himself. Hoping in the end the vampire let him go when he gets what he wants.    
Blood.

“I… Please i don’t have a marker. I’m not a Ghoul. I don't know what you want from me.”   
  


He already said more than he should. His voice starts shaking. It’s fascinating.    
Oh fuck for a long time in his life he starts to feel a strange feeling he never thought he missed it.

Honestly he thought he wasn’t able to feel anything anymore but…

 

Fear.

It is fear.

 

He is afraid.

 

How long has it been he felt fear?

 

Nearly forgotten how it feels like to be alive again. 

Gosh maybe he should give in? Give himself to the creature that is more monster than he can ever be. 

 

Because he feels ALIVE again?

 

Wait does he even have a choice here or is this what the monster in him always wanted?

 

“Don’t lie to me. There is clearly vampire blood in your system. Someone wanted to make you his.” Taekwoon has enough of that pitiful human or nonhuman and releases the wannabe Ghoul of his grip. Stepping back a bit. Watching a broken soul grumble and a nonhuman neither Ghoul curling himself on the dirty floor of and empty, dark and lonely back alley. 

 

“You are not complete but it clearly looks like someone wanted to turn you into his Ghoul. There is no other reason why vampire blood is to be found in a human body in such an amount.” Hongbin whimpers. Rocking his body like a small child does to convince himself everything is ok and he doesn’t have to be afraid. He doesn’t want to listen to these words, doesn’t want the vampire break him more than he already is.    
“I’m not- not a G-Ghoul.” He whines. 

 

Doesn't want the past claim his memories again.

  
Jerking in surprise when suddenly there are warm fingers along his chin, grabbing him not harsh but hard enough he can't escape the grip. Forced to look into the bonfire burning eyes again. He hates them. Hates the fire. Hates the intensity the eyes hold while looking at him. At his soul. At his broken little bit piece of soul that he has left.     
  


It burns his soul like hellfire. It hurts him. 

 

He hates himself for feeling alive like this.

He never felt more alive actually.

 

Taekwoon had lowered himself on the same level, forcing the trembling young man to look at him again. Being very well aware of the effect his eyes have on the other while like this. Not golden amber anymore, no. Now his eyes are on fire.  

 

Taekwoons eyes can turn from a golden yellowish colour to bonfire orange —Vampires only get red eyes as long as they are young and not able to control their hunger. The older they get the less red the eyes are, instead becoming orange— when in anger, when using vampire magic or in bloodlust.

 

While glamouring is not pretty effective on Ghouls at all, the simple state of vampire eyes in blood lust is dangerous for them, especially if it's their makers. It makes them weak to the point that it deafens them in an instant. A dangerous stare which is able to strip their soul, from their body. Makes them unable to move too prevent themselves from getting hurt while their maker is feeding on them. 

 

“So if it’s true what you say… That you have no maker… and i doubt you would be stupid enough to lie at me…” Hongbin squirms again under the pressure of those words. Indeed he would be stupid to risk his life with a simple lie. “... then i can take you with me” and oh the smirk on the vampires face tells him the rest that stays unspoken but yet clearly everything is said.

 

“No” Hongbin whispers. He should have known the outcome of this but he is still too shocked to think with a clear mind and words he wish he never had spoken are leaving his cursed lips. “No please i don’t wanna be a slave again.”    
  
“So you do have a Marker or had!” Those words are as cold and sharp as freezed glass, cutting his tormented soul and as the grip goes stronger, tears, real tears are about to fill the corner of Hongbins eyes. 

Tears? Real tears? When was the last time he cried?

Could cry?

Just what is this vampire doing to him?

 

Or is he crying over his lost freedom already?

 

“N-No, not a Maker.” Again just a whining whisper in the surprisingly cold autumn night and another small cloud based on fresh air of a desperate breathe and whine joins it’s almighty brother to fuse with him. The thick and grey lingering mist that covers the scene from the eyes of humans.

 

Taekwoon says nothing. Just stares. Burning the soul of the nonhuman to ashes with his bonfire eyes. Breaking him.

The younger doesn’t disappoint him.

 

“Experiment” If Taekwoon would have been human it would just sounded like a loud sob coming from the young man. But it wasn’t and he heared it clearly. “Experiment” is what the nonhuman said. _ Experiment…Ex-... _ he close his eyes for a moment to research some memories of his until he starts to remember an accident in the past. It happened for quite a few years… A mad scientist thinking she could mess with vampires and their blood. 

 

He remembered that the crazy woman —yes it was a woman, she was quite something honestly— got killed by some other old vampires and the facility got destroyed. He also remembered how she got on her blood.    
With a fake project where she had recruited vampires to volunteer some blood for research about possibilities for better sunlight protection. 

 

Well it went good until one of her experiment could break free and attract a vampire. 

He also remembers… that he and Hakyeon too once donated some blood because the money they got in return wasn't a small amount at all. 

 

It fits.

It all fits.

 

Why he feels so drawn towards this nonhuman. It must be a lot of his blood in this man. There is no way he can't let him go!   
  


“So you where a leftover from her.” He is the one that whispers this time, and it actually sounds caring, staring at the young man again while tilting his head. Thinking. Letting him tremble under his judging eyes while taking in that piece of information. That’s really not something he thought he would find tonight. But he comes to a conclusion and if the younger nonhuman wants it or not, he has to come with him.

 

He can’t let the young man run around anymore. Also he really needs to finish what was started. Mostly for the young man’s sake, especially after knowing the background know.

 

“You are coming with me!” Words that sound like thunder in Hongbins ears. They are ultimate. Hongbin just let his tears running free after hearing his verdict. Knowing very well pleading, begging or everything else is useless. What the vampire says is his new law now.    
  
But hell no he won’t! No he won’t accept this life again! No he won’t give up that easily! No he won’t follow the vampire blindly! He is not an animal that needs to be caged!

 

So in a desperate act and even if his whole brain screams at him if he is a coward and if he wants to die, he grabs the knife —that he let fallen next to him as the vampire smashed him against the wall the first time— and position himself in a defensive position, ready to attack the vampire if he must. “NO! NO! NO! NO I’M NOT COMING WITH YOU!” He almost screams while backing away from the bloodsucking monster, pressing his back against the cold wall to avoid an attack behind his back and it really took Taekwoon by surprise how fast the nonhuman got out of his grip. 

 

There it is. The monster that’s disguising itself in the body of that beautiful young man. Glaring at him out of milky white eyes. Fools would think those are the eyes of a blind man, meanwhile there are as sharp as the eyes of an eagle. 

 

Eyes of a Ghoul.

 

Truth is, Taekwoon would have taken him either way, but the fact he is already infected with vampire blood makes it so much easier to turn Hongbin into a full blood Ghoul. He always wanted one. So the brutal truth is Hongbin never had a change anyway.    
  
Taekwoon sighs and then he moves. Hongbin has barely time to blink as he can already feel something around his wrists and in seconds he finds himself fixed against the wall he pressed himself against to make it easier for him defending himself. The next thing he notices are fangs on his neck, then in his neck and a cry that is not loud enough to be a scream frees itself from his lungs, slipping through his lips, escaping in the night.

 

Clearly Taekwoon has run out of patience. 

 

\------------------------

 

“You look way too beautiful like this.” God Hongbin hates himself so much for finding the voice of the vampire actually pretty attractive. Taekwoon had stopped feeding after a few minutes, now holding a limp but still conscious Hongbin against the wall only by his wrists. As a quick learner Hongbin decided against the thought to make a stupid move or even try another round to escape. In his actual condition he wouldn’t be able to get far anyway and he really doesn’t want to entertain the vampire further because Taekwoon clearly was amused.

 

“I think i like you.” He purrs while bringing his other hand up to the nonhuman jaw, moving the head a bit around to inspect not just Hongbins face closely but also his neck and throat. Yeah he really made a pretty nice catch here. 

“So proud, not even begging for your life instead you instantly tried to fight back a vampire” he chuckles. “You really are something, honestly every other free Ghoul would have tried to get away as fast as possible.” Taekwoon licks about the bitemarks again and oh he can’t get enough of that beautiful whimpers the nonhuman let escape. 

 

“Ah you really should see yourself.” The vampire stops licking instead forcing Hongbin to look into his eyes —not burning like bonfire anymore yet shimmering in a honey golden colour— “Such a beautiful mess.” He smiles and Hongbin instinctive thinks about a cat. A cat that just found a bowl full of whipped cream.

 

“I definitely keep you and make you mine.” He whispers into Hongbins ears and without having any control over his body —the last bit of control got ripped by those last words— he wails at his lost freedom but at the same time feeling shivers running down his spine while Taekwoon let some warm breath ghost over Hongbins ear lobe. The vampire clearly didn’t miss the reaction of Hongbins body.

 

The Ghoul in him seems to have accepted Taekwoon as his new master already and it frustrates him so much. He was always aware of the fact, that one day the monster in him will be backstab him. But for a vampire? He thought his monster was better than those stupid Ghouls who following their vampire makers like stupid dogs. 

 

“What's your name.” Taekwoon forces him into eye contact again. It was disguised as a question but Hongbin already understand it's an order.

 

“H- Hongbin, Lee Hongbin, Si- Sir? M-Master?” He feels a heavy knot in his throat, while staring into those fierce eyes, he doesn’t dare do try looking away. Feeling himself getting weaker. His eyelids start to flutter, his head gets heavy. He may will lose his consciousness soon. 

 

“I let you choose pet.” The vampire smirks. “Now sleep a bit” and Hongbins eyes finally shut down.

  
  


Air rustles and something else transformed in the shadows. Smoke transforming slowly into a slender figure. 

 

“Oh Taek did you found a new toy?” A golden tanned man steps out from the dark into the night, piercing the darkness with burning amber eyes. “Nice one. I like your taste.” He purrs similar to the purr Taekwoon let out before, while dancing around his friend to take a closer look at the unconscious man in his arms. 

 

“Back off Hakyeon!” Taekwoon snarls. “He is mine!”

The other vampire just hums “Sure~” while picking up the knife from the ground and Taekwoon sighs. Lifting Hongbin up in bridal style because it’s the easiest way to carry the nonhuman. 

“Let's leave.”  
  
  



End file.
